supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blutiges Spiel
Blutiges Spiel ist die elfte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen die mysteriösen Tode zweier LARPer, die ein Spiel namens "Moondoor" gespielt haben. Die Jungs sind begeistert, als sie entdecken, dass die Königin von "Moondoor" niemand anderes ist als Charlie. Die drei finden heraus, dass eine Fee beauftragt wurde, Leute zu verletzen, und der einzige Weg, sie zu stoppen, ist ihren Meister zu finden. Dies erfordert die Kostümierung der Brüder. Handlung Ed telefoniert mit Lance und die beiden unterhalten sich darüber, ob ihre Spieltaktik als Schummeln zählt, was Ed bestreitet. Nach dem Gespräch geht Ed ins Bett. In der Nacht wird er von Hufgetrappel wach. Es sind jedoch keine Pferde zu sehen. Auf seinem Arm hat sich ein Tattoo von einem Baum gebildet. Auf einmal spannt sich sein Körper und er wird auseinander gezogen, bis ihm die Gliedmaßen abreißen und er verblutet. Die Brüder sind wieder gemeinsam unterwegs. Sam ist grüblerisch. Er meint zu seinem Bruder, dass es unfassbar ist, dass sie eine Waffe gegen Dämonen praktisch vor der Nase haben und nichts tun können, ehe Kevin die Tafel übersetzt hat. Dean entgegnet, dass Kevin das schon raus kriegen wird und in Zwischenzeit würde es Sam sicher nicht schaden etwas Spaß zu haben, um über Amelia hinweg zu kommen. Sams Handy klingelt. Es ist Garth, der für sie einen neuen Fall aufgetan hat. Also fahren die Winchesters nach Michigan, um sich Eds Leiche anzusehen. Über den Sheriff erfahren sie, dass Ed vor seinem Tod mit Lance telefoniert und ihm drohende Textmitteilungen geschickt hat. Da Dean keine Anzeichen auf einen Geist in der Wohnung des Opfers finden konnte, fahren sie aufs Revier, um mit Lance zu sprechen. Lance erklärt ihnen, dass er Ed die Nachrichten nicht als er selbst, sondern als Charakter aus dem Rollenspiel "Moondoor" geschickt hätte. Sie wären Freunde gewesen, doch als sie sich beide um die Gunst der Königin beworben hätten, wären sie ein wenig ins Duellieren geraten. Lance gibt den beiden die Internetadresse des Spiels. Er sagt, dort wären auch Fotos eingestellt, die beweisen würden, dass er den ganzen Abend gespielt hat. Das Alibi bestätigt sich und die Brüder stellen überrascht fest, dass die Königin niemand anderer als Charlie Bradbury ist, die Frau, die ihnen gegen Dick Roman geholfen hat. Während die Winchesters sich das "Moondoor"-Video ansehen, erleidet Lance im Verhörraum einen Blutsturz. Als Sam und Dean sich das Überwachungsvideo ansehen, erkennen sie, dass sich auch bei Lance ein Baum-Tattoo gebildet hat. Mit einem ausgedruckten Foto des Tatoos machen sie sich auf den Weg zum "Spielplatz" von "Moondoor". Ein Spieler namens Boltar weißt ihnen den Weg zur Königin, die gerade ein neues Heer aufstellt. Charlie ist nicht gerade erfreut, die Brüder wieder zu sehen. Die Winchesters erzählen ihr von den Toden der zwei Mitspieler und da sich Charlie als Königin für ihre Männer verantwortlich fühlt, lässt sie sich darauf ein, Sam und Dean beim Lösen des Falles zu helfen. Sie erkennt das Tattoo wieder. Es ist ein keltisches Symbol, aber was genau es bedeutet, weiß sie auch nicht. Ihr ist jedoch aufgefallen, dass eine Reihe ihrer Soldaten seltsame Unfälle hatten und nicht mehr weiter spielen konnten. Während sie über den Fall sprechen, zeigt Dean ein kindliches Interesse an den Aufstellungen von Charlies Spieler-Armee und muss von Sam daran erinnert werden, dass sie noch einen Mord aufzuklären haben. Sie teilen sich auf. Sam will via Internet mehr über das Tattoo herausfinden, während Dean und Charlie die Spieler zu dem Tattoo befragen. Damit Dean nicht so auffällt, ordnet Charlie an, dass er sich angemessen kostümiert. Bei zweien der anderen drei Königreiche sind sie bei der Tätersuche auf der falschen Fährte, doch die Elfen meinen, dass das Baum-Tattoo ein Zeichen des Schattenkönigs sei. Die beiden gehen zum Marktplatz, wo ein Gefolgsmann des Schattenkönigs am Pranger steht. Zusammen mit ihm und Boltar machen sie sich auf die Suche nach seinem Herrscher. Boltar findet jedoch, dass es in dem dunklen Wald viel zu gefährlich für die Königin ist und meint, sie solle wieder zurück zu ihrem Zelt gehen. Dean stimmt zu und meint, Charlie solle sehen, wie weit Sam ist. Auf dem Weg zurück wird Charlie von einem Wesen mit einer Hirschschädelmaske überwältigt. Boltar meint, dass sie den Schattenkönig schneller finden würden, wenn sie einen Gefangenenaustausch arrangieren würden. Während er alles vorbereitet, solle Dean nach der Königin sehen. Sam trifft im Computerzelt auf Maria, die ihm behilflich ist und ein wenig mit ihm flirtet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass auch Leute aus den anderen Königreichen Unfälle hatten. Er findet heraus, dass das Symbol der Baum des Schmerzes ist. Es bedeutet, dass der Träger des Tattoos ein Opfer von Feenmagie ist. Sam bedankt sich bei Maria für die Hilfe, lehnt jedoch ihr eindeutiges Angebot ab. Er trifft auf Dean und teilt ihm mit, was er herausgefunden hat. Im Gegenzug erklärt Dean ihm Boltars Plan. Als er den Jüngeren nach Charlie fragt, stellen die beiden fest, dass sie verschwunden ist. Charlie kommt in einem Zelt wieder zu sich. Das Wesen mit der Hirschschädelmaske entpuppt sich als hübsche Fee, von der Charlie mehr als angetan ist. Die Fee erzählt ihr, dass jemand ihre Magie heraufbeschworen hat, um damit anderen weh zu tun. Den Bann könne man nur brechen, wenn man den Spruch, mit dem sie beschworen wurde, zerstört. Als Dean, Sam und Boltar endlich auf den Schattenkönig treffen, stellt sich heraus, dass auch der und seine Leute nichts mit den Toden von Ed und Lance zu tun haben. Der Mann, der den Schattenkönig spielt, hat das Symbol im Internet gesehen und fand es einfach cool. Er kann ihnen jedoch insoweit weiterhelfen, als dass er ihnen von einem seltsamen Zelt berichtet, das nicht zu denen der Spieler gehört. Nach einer Weile finden sie das Zelt und als sie es betreten, befinden sich Charlie und die Fee in einer wilden Knutscherei. Während sich Charlie wegen der Unterbrechung beschwert, erkennt die Fee in Boltar den Mann, der sie herauf beschworen hat. Boltar lässt von der Fee die Waffen der Winchesters eliminieren und sein Schaumstoffschwert in ein echtes verwandeln. Es kommt zum Kampf in Folge dessen heraus kommt, dass Boltar voll in dem Spiel aufgegangen ist und die Realität aus den Augen verloren hat. Die beiden Männer hat er bestrafen lassen, weil sie andere Spieler bestochen haben, um im Kampf um die Gunst der Königin voran zu kommen. Durch diese Schummelei haben sie sich in Boltars Augen als unwürdig erwiesen. Charlie kann Boltar das Buch mit der Beschwörungsformel entreißen und es zerstören. Der Bann ist gebrochen und die Fee befreit. Sie nimmt Boltar mit sich, um ihn der Feengerichtsbarkeit zu übergeben. Später meint Dean zu Sam, dass ihm klar geworden ist, dass Spaßhaben Sam nicht helfen wird, über Amelia hinweg zu kommen. Sam entgegnet, dass es nicht ihm hilft, sondern ihnen beiden. Die beiden legen Kostüme an und helfen Charlie, in dem Spiel die entscheidende Schlacht zu gewinnen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Garth Fitzgerald IV (am Telefon) *Charlie Bradbury *Gilda *Ed Nelson *Lance Jacobsen Vorkommende Wesen *Feen Musik *'China Grove' von The Doobie Brothers Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' LARP and The Real Girl (LARP und das echte Mädchen) *'Spanisch:' El Juego de Rol y una Chica de Verdad (Das Rollenspiel und ein echte Mädchen) *'Französisch:' L'Arbre de la douleur (Der Baum des Schmerzes) *'Italienisch:' Giochi di ruolo (Rollenspiele) *'Portugiesisch:' RPG E A Garota Real (RPG und das reale Mädchen) *'Ungarisch:' Szerepjátékosok (Rollenspieler) *'Finnisch:' Hei, me larpataan! (Hey, wir LARPen) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig